Deadrise/Issue 4
This is the fourth issue of Volume One: The Beginning of The End. ---- "The fuck?" Floyd said in anger, before running towards the back door followed by Rob and Corey. Floyd pushed open the door, and looked in the food supply. A good amount of food had been taken. Floyd turned around. "GROUP MEETING!" Floyd shouted. The inhabitants all turned around and gathered at the cash register, where Floyd had stepped up on the counter. Linda came in shortly after. Floyd waited for the people to settle down. "...I have been informed that there has been theft in the food supply," immidiately people started whispering about. Floyd raised a hand as a gesture of silence. "Now, though we live in a grocery store, food is vital for survival. And with the amount that has been taken, this is a serious issue. So I will have to ask for the guilty individual to step forward." Floyd looked around in the room. No response. "Shaun!" Shaun jumped at the sudden calling of his name. "Y-yes?" he stuttered. "You were in charge of this area around that time. You didn't see anything at all?" "N-no." Shaun said nervously. Floyd stared. "You look me in the eye when you answer me now. Did you leave your post?" "I..." Shaun didn't know what to say. "Shaun went on a bathroom break once. I saw him walk away from his post. Most of us were in the back at this time, though. I saw him leave when I went inside after a smoke break." a man said. He was a big, african-american male with a shaved head. "Is that so, Miles?" Floyd looked at Miles, then back at Shaun. "Is that true, Shaun?" Shaun nodded. "Well. We still need to find out who stole the food. For now, I'll let you all go. I'll be sure to notify you when I have something. Until then, stay on guard. All of you." Floyd ended and stepped down from the counter. The people went back to what they were doing, and Floyd gestured Miles to come talk to him. Shaun approached Rob and Corey. "Look. Maybe-- Maybe it sounds like I did it. But I promise you, I didn't, you gotta believe me, guys." Shaun said, in hope of understanding. "I'm not blaming anyone yet. But I have to say, your behavior is suspicious, so if you did it, you have to admit, Shaun." Rob told him. "I just said-" "I said IF you did it." Rob quickly responded, before walking away with Corey. "So, do you think he did it?" Corey asked Rob. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe. I've learnt in my lifetime that jumping to conclusions isn't always a good thing. We'll have to wait and see if Floyd finds out something from Miles." Corey nodded. "Yeah, you're right." ---- As Rob and Corey walked along, they met Miles on the way. He was just on the way out of an office room in the back. "Oh, hey boys." Miles greeted. "Hey, find out anything?" Rob asked. "Right now we got nothing but clues. We want to keep constant guard at the food supply though." Miles explained, taking a seat at a nearby table. Rob and Corey did the same. "Who's on guard right now?" Corey asked Miles. "Randy. You know, the guy with the trucker cap and mustache?" A man with those exact features showed up in the doorway. "Well, speak of the devil. there he is. You're supposed to be on guard, Randy!" Miles angrily told Randy as he stood up. "Jeez, calm down, brother. I'm just gonna go get somethin' to drink." Randy said, as he bumped into Miles with his shoulder intentionally. "Yes. He's an asshole." Miles confirmed, and sat back down. Randy came back, with a water bottle in his hand, and avoided eye contact with Miles on the way to his post. Though he stopped in the doorway. "What the fuck...?!" Randy burst out. The three at the table all turned to Randy. Rob ran over to him, to see a group of roughly ten people by the main entrance. Corey and Miles came behind him. "Oh, shit. Not again..." Miles said to himself, as he ran over to Floyd's office. "Alright, where's the food?" a man said, as he stepped forward with a pistol aimed at Shaun. He had a stubbled beard, and piercing in his left eyebrow and two earrings. "I-I--" Shaun stuttered with his hands in the air. Rob discreetly tried to pull his gun from the holster. "Don't even think about it." another man said, pointing his gun at Rob, noticing what he was trying to do. Rob put his hands in the air too. ---- "Floyd!" Miles called, running into his office. "Why all the hassle?" Floyd asked, looking up from the guns he was loading. "The bandits... they are back." Floyd jumped up from his chair. "Shit..." He turned left and right several times, panicking. He handed some finished guns to Miles. "Here. Try to give these out without being noticed. I gotta negotiate." Floyd said, before running off. ---- "We had a god damn deal!" The bandit approached Shaun, still aiming at his head. "HEY! HEY!" Floyd intervened. "Well if it isn't Floyd." the bandit lowered his gun and looked at Floyd. "What do you want, Duncan?" "Food, Floyd. Food." Duncan said with a smirk. "I'm assuming you're the ones who stole from us earlier, wasn't it enough?" Floyd asked in anger. "You see, Shaun here made a deal with us," everyone looked at Shaun. Most people were shocked or furious at Shaun. "And he approached our camp this morning to cancel the deal. But you see, you can't just turn back when you make a deal with us. That's not how it works. You give or you die. So I suggest you all pay up." Miles sneaked around behind the crowd, unseen. He handed guns to the people from behind, so the bandits couldn't see him. "Look, you took a ton of food yesterday, just leave us alone already!" Floyd said. "Ain't gonna happen. Our camp needs food. Lots of it. This grocery store is a gold mine." Duncan explained. Miles continued to hand out guns, until he accidentally dropped one when trying to hand one to a person. A loud clunk were heard that made everyone break into silence. Duncan reacted, and looked over Rob's shoulder. He slowly started walking over to the back. Floyd moved and tried to stop Duncan, but were stopped by a guard who pointed a gun at him. Duncan pushed Rob to the side. He saw Miles pick up the gun. "Well, hello there, friend." Duncan said, as he grabbed Miles by the shirt collar. Miles was a strong man, but had nothing against all the bandit's guns. "Alright. I think we'll leave it at that. We'll take Miles with us, and you can think about our offer." Duncan said. "What offer?!" Floyd said in confusion. "You give us food, or you die. Simple." Duncan concluded, before doing a waving gesture, bringing his guards with him outside. One of the guards grabbed Miles, and pushed him towards their truck. "In." he said. Miles hopped in the back of the truck, along with the guard, taking a last look at the grocery store before being transported away. Credits *Robert Erickson *Corey Peterson *Floyd Gibson *Shaun *Linda *Jake (No lines) *Miles *Randy *Duncan Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Miles. *First appearance of Randy. *First appearance of Duncan. Previous Issue: Issue 3 Next Issue: Issue 5 Category:Deadrise Category:Deadrise Issues Category:Razor Category:Issues